Someday We'll Know
by xoAlmostFamous
Summary: Troy is moving and finally admits he loves her. She says he's too late. What happens when they meet again? Troyella [used to be tutorgrl323]
1. Someday

Someday We'll Know

A/N: Ok, so this is a story based on my personal experience-except this will have a much happier ending! Not a one-shot! You'll know why I told you that later! Enjoy!

Summary: Troy and Gabi love each other. Unfortunately, Troy tells Gabi that he loves her, but he's moving the next day. Some day will they find each other? Troyella

Prologue: Too late

_Girls Bathroom:_

Gabriella Montez was sobbing in the bathroom stall. She couldn't believe that Troy Bolton, her Troy Bolton was leaving.

He was moving to Seattle. _Seattle,_ she thought, _why can't he just stay here? With me._

"It's too far away! We were supposed to go to prom together!" she sobbed out.

"He can't go," she whispered, "because I love him." She whispered so quietly so no one else heard.

Ihearthsm:)

_Guys locker room:_

"I don't want to leave tomorrow dad!" Troy Bolton yelled at his father.

"Look, I'm sorry son, but this is a great opportunity. I can't not go because of some silly girl!" Jack said.

"Some girl! Dad, Gabriella isn't just some girl! She is beautiful, talented, and smart! I LOVE her!" he snapped.

"You love her?" Jack asked

"Yeah, I guess I do." Troy countered, surprised at what he just said.

Jack's face softened. "Well, then you better go tell her."

Troy smiled. "Thanks dad."

Ihearthsm:)

"Gabi!" Troy called out to her.

He looked at her, and her face was tear-stained.

"Have you been crying?" he asked her.

"No." she replied simply.

He didn't believe her, but continued. "Gabi, I know I'm moving. I know that you probably don't feel the same way. But…I…think…I….love…you."

She stared at him, and started crying. "Oh, Troy, I love you too."

"Then what's the problem?" he asked confused.

"You're too late. You and me both know it wouldn't work, and then we would both be broken-hearted. I'm sorry." She kissed him passionately. "Someday."

She smiled. "Good-bye Troy,"

Troy stood there, dumbfounded. "Someday."

A/N: Ok, this is not a one-shot! It's a story! This was short, because it's a prologue. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow! Love ya!

-tutor girl


	2. Love Hurts

Someday We'll Know

Chapter 2

Love Hurts

A/N: Oh my gosh!! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I have been so busy. Okay, so this chapter is about where Gabriella and Troy have been for the last year. Okay, in this story, they were sophomores, and now they are juniors. Just wanted to clarify. Oh, and if any of you reads "It Hurts So Good", that update should be up soon. Read my profile for news! I'll stop rambling and finish the story.

Disclaimer: Yeah, so one day Kenny Ortega saw me and gave his millions from HSM. Yeah right. I don't even own the title. I got it from a song in A Walk to Remember. Does anyone else love that movie??

HSMHSMHSM

"Troy!" a girl yelled to him.

Troy Bolton groaned at that voice. It was none other than Candra Taylor, his stalker.

You see, after Troy left East High, he worked harder than before. He had straight A's and was the school basketball star-again. He had a strange thought in mind, that maybe if he worked hard enough, Gabriella would come back to him.

Candra studied him. "You look depressed. Let me kiss it and make it better." She offered.

"Er-no thanks." He replied. He picked up his book and left. He hurried off to Trigonometry (See! Told ya he was smart lol).

He daydreamed (as he did everyday), about the girl he left behind. He thought about her beauty, her brains, and the way she smiled when he told a really stupid joke. He just thought- about her.

_Someday._

HSMHSMHSM

"So, Troy, how was school?" his father Jack asked him at the dinner table.

"Fine." He replied blankly.

Jack looked at his wife, and together they both sighed. Troy had been so distant lately. He only talked to his friends at school, and they rarely saw him anymore. They were worried.

"Troy, how would you feel about going back to Albuquerque?" Jack asked.

Troy's eyes lit up. "Really?" He thought about everything, the Wildcats, Chad, and Gabriella.

"When do we leave?" Troy asked.

"Three weeks."  
Troy smiled. _I can't wait to see Gabi._

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella Montez strutted through the hallways of East High, confident about herself.

Gabriella stayed pretty much the same, but she came out of her shell and became, well, popular. She also managed to keep her grades up.

Through all of this though, her boyfriend, Matt, treated her like dirt. He cheated on her multiple times, and never called. She didn't care. She had a boyfriend, and that was all that mattered.

Matt came up to her after school.

"Hey Gabs."

"Hey." She muttered, distracted.

"Listen, we need to talk." He said.

"About what?"

"Well, I met this super hot chick today and I like her."

Gabriella almost slapped him in the face.

"What?"

"Well, she's prettier that you, and just don't feel the same way about you anymore."

"Get away from me."  
"Sorry babe, love hurts." He said.

Not only did she slap him in the face, but she also crushed the heel of her shoe on his toes.

"I know."

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'm having major writer's block. But at least I got that out. I'm not sure I'll be able to update that often so bare with me! Love ya!

-Caitlin


	3. Not Here, Not Now

**Chapter 3**

**Not Here, Not Now**

A/N: Hey guys! So I've finally written Chapter 3! I have to say, it's going to be hard for me not to put TG together right away, but when they finally do, it will be extra fluffy- I promise! **In the last chapter I said they were juniors. I made a mistake- they are seniors! **I have seen the new HSM 2 trailer, and it makes me even more anxious! Okay, I'm gonna stop drabbling- here is Chapter 3 of **Someday We'll Know!**

The next day, Gabriella did not want to pull herself out of bed. After a bad breakup with her, erm, _jerk_ of a boyfriend and her mom had just gotten the "perfect" boyfriend, life had pretty much gone south for her.

"Damn it." she said, turning off her alarm on her clock, "this will be the most boring day ever." Little did she know, she was very wrong.

Troy Bolton walked the halls of East High for the first time in 2 years. He was a senior now. Big man on campus. Troy was nervous, though, that his friends didn't remember him, or worse- they just didn't care.

He was walking to his homeroom. He had been assigned the same one he had been assigned as a freshman, Mrs. Darbus.

The late bell rang. Troy was going to be late on his first day. He ran as fast as he could, until he ran into someone.

"Oh, gosh, I'm really sorry!" he said, helping the person pick up their books.

"It's okay, no biggie." The girl replied softly. Troy looked up to a mass of chocolate colored curls.

"Wait- Gabriella?"

Gabriella glanced at the boy quickly, but did a double take. "Troy?"  
-**HSM**-

Troy instinctively wanted to pull her into a hug, but resisted. "Is that really you?"  
"Yeah. So are you back for good?" she asked him, shuffling her feet. She didn't seem as excited.

"Yeah! Look at you, Gabriella. You look ten times prettier than when I saw you last." Troy said. _Oh, crap. _Troy though to himself, _what did I just say?_

Gabriella blushed and smiled. "Thanks Troy." She looked at her watch. "Omigosh, Troy we're late for class! Who's your homeroom?"

"Mrs. Darbus, still." Troy responded.

Gabi's smile grew wider. "So am I! Come with me. Walk me."

"Sooo… what have you been up to?" Troy asked her.

"Not much… but I am much more popular than when you left." she grinned.

Troy nodded. He worried Gabriella had fallen into the generic popular crowd. He had always been popular himself, but that didn't matter to him after he met Gabriella.

"That's… nice. So do you still hang out with the same friends?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Taylor is still my best friend, and she's still dating Chad. They're complete opposites, but they seem to really love each other. Sharpay and I are friends, but we're not extremely close. But other than that I've made a few friends, but we're not really close." she looked at Troy, "What about you?"

"Well, I made a couple friends in Seattle. I was in honors classes, and I played basketball. But I mostly just kept to myself. That may sound surprising to you, but to be honest, I didn't like Seattle that much."

Troy was right- that didn't sound like Troy at all to Gabriella. She opened her mouth to say something, but they had arrived at their homeroom. As they walked into the classroom, he mouthed to her, "Secret spot at lunch." Gabriella nodded, secretly looking forward to it.

"Montez! Who's your friend?" Mrs. Darbus shouted.

"Don't you recognize him? It's-"Gabriella was cut off by Troy.

"Troy Bolton, Mrs. Darbus." he answered.

Mrs. Darbus took off her glasses and finally recognized the boy before her. "Well, Troy, it's good to have you back. But I'm afraid you and Ms. Montez will be in detention together this afternoon."

Troy nodded and walked to take a seat. "Mr. Bolton!" Mrs. Darbus shouted again. "I presume you and Ms Montez will be trying out for the spring musicale?"

He looked at Gabriella. "I… don't know, Mrs. Darbus." He replied.

"Well, think about it Mr. Bolton. We'd love to have you back." she told him.

He nodded as he sat down. "We'll definitely think about it." Troy felt the eyes of the entire classroom on him. Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason were all looking him over. _Could that really be him? _They all thought to themselves.

Shortly, the morning bell rang, and Troy was swarmed by his old friends. "Hey. Troy!" Chad Danforth called out to him. Chad had been his best friend for longer then he could remember, but like Gabriella, they lost touch when he moved. "Are you back for good, man?" Chad asked him.

"Yeah, for the rest of senior year. " Troy replied with a grin.

"So have you talked to Gabriella yet?" Chad asked again.

"Yeah, a little bit." Troy countered.

"Man, she must be glad you're back. When you left, she was a mess."

Troy was startled by this. "Really?"  
"Yeah, then she went through this phase with this guy. He dumped her 3 weeks ago for another girl. He told her that the girl was prettier than Gabriella was."

Troy's face got hot. How could someone say that about Gabriella? How could some one hurt her like that? "That's bullshit. Gabriella is beautiful. Is the guy blind?"

Chad chuckled. "He must be. She was crying yesterday at Scholastic Decathlon yesterday. Taylor told me."  
Troy suddenly remembered- Chad and Taylor were together. "So, you and Taylor, huh?"

Chad grinned. "Yep," he flashed off a ring on his right finger, "2 years."  
Troy looked at him "You guys are married?"  
Chad laughed loudly. "Dude, if we were married, it would be on my wedding finger. It's a promise ring. She has one, too."

Troy felt a pang of jealousy. "That's awesome, dude. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, man. Later."

-**HSM**-

It was finally lunch, and Troy couldn't wait to see Gabriella again.

"Hey, Troy!" Gabriella had beaten him to the secret spot. Much to Troy's surprise, she hugged him.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy was honestly happy to see her. After 2 years, the feelings

"So," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "You kept to yourself in Seattle?"

Troy winced. "Uh, yeah. I just didn't feel the need. I had good grades, basketball, and it's not like I didn't have friends. It just wasn't East High."

Gabriella's expression softened. "Troy," she sat down on the bench and motioned for him to sit down too, "All I want to know is why. You are such an outgoing guy. It just doesn't make sense for you."

Troy glared at her. "I don't know. I guess people liked me, and a lot of girls liked me. Especially this girl Candra Taylor, but she's another story. But it just wasn't the same."

Gabriella felt guilty for bringing it up. "Oh… I'm sorry for bringing it up, then."

Troy smiled at her. "It's no big deal, Gabi. It's the truth." he paused before speaking again. "Gabriella, do you remember my last day at East High?"

As if she could forget. She remembered everything about that day. The crying in the bathroom, the confrontation, and _the kiss._ Gabriella remembered her last word she said to Troy.

_Someday._

"Of course I remember, Troy." Gabriella felt a lump in her throat.

"Do you remember what happened? What you said?" he asked again

The lump in her throat grew larger. "Yes. I do."  
This time, Troy spoke quietly. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it."

Troy moved close to her. "Why did you let me go?"

"Troy-"she started, "I couldn't keep you. Do you get that? It would've just hurt more to grow apart. Yes, it hurt for me to let you go. But you and I know," Gabriella stopped to keep herself from crying, "It just wasn't meant to be."

Troy felt a pang of hurt. "But you said-"

Gabriella cut him off. "I know what I said Troy. I meant it too. But it's just not meant to be right now, okay? I haven't seen my best friend in two years. I just want him back _as _my best friend for a while. Can you handle that?"

Troy's heart sank. "Yeah," he said quietly, "I can."

Gabi broke into a small smile. "Good. So… about this Candra Taylor…"

Troy laughed. He was going to talk to her about her ex, but that could wait until later.

**A/N: Okay, so Troyella are friends! I know my stories tend to have a track record of moving to fast, but this story will be better- promise! I really hope the wait was worth it. I'm hoping for 5 reviews before I get started on the next chapter, so please review! Bye loves!**

**-Caitlin :)**


End file.
